Scalpel
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: AU. A simple phone call can change everything. Alex Karev goes from a failed life in Iowa to protecting one of Hollywood's most popular starlets-Jo Wilson. Despite the media, movies, and paparazzi, Alex & Jo find themselves drawn to one another. Can love truly conquer all? Jolex, but also features Slexie, Japril, etc. Grey's Anatomy meets Hollywood!
1. Chapter 1 - Lights, Camera, Action

**A/N - I realize this is a very different take on the Grey's characters, but I hope you give it a try. It's going to be fun, and you never know who will pop up and what he/she might be :)**

Chapter 1 - Lights, Camera, Action

Alex Karev's brows knit together as the taxi slowed down in front of a building twenty miles outside of LA. "This is it?" he asked, glancing to the driver before looking back to the building. "Are you sure?"

"This is it," the taxi driver nodded. "Business isn't what it used to be."

"No kidding," Alex scoffed before pulling a few bills from his wallet. "Thanks, man." He retrieved a single suitcase packed with everything he owned and left the car, closing the door unsurely.

Life sure as hell had a way of surprising you. But, if he really thought about it, life had been preparing him for this day since he was a kid.

Alex Karev hadn't had the best childhood; in fact, his memories usually brought most people to tears. His father was a drunk, and unfortunately he was an abusive drunk, so Alex had spent most of his years protecting his younger siblings from the blows of their father. Once his teenage years hit and the hormones took over, Alex lashed out and struck back at his father, nearly beating the man to a pulp. Luckily, Jimmy fled the Karev household without filing charges or having his son thrown into juvenile detention. The Karev son channeled his anger into wrestling and earned a scholarship to Iowa State.

Finally! Freedom!

During his first week on campus, Alex met a young woman who would later be his saving grace. April Kepner was lugging books from the bookstore and couldn't see, stumbling over her own feet. Alex stepped in and saved the damsel in distress, and an instance friendship was formed that day. The redhead was his first and only friend.

Life turned around for Alex during his first semester at Iowa State, but then tragedy hit on the home front. His mother had snapped and attempted to harm her children; at least, that's what the State was telling him. The eldest Karev failed out of college while having his mother committed and assuming responsibility for his siblings.

Alex spent nearly a decade stumbling through one minimum-wage after another as he worked to make ends meet for his siblings. Aaron was practically identical to their mother and required constant observation. The Karev family spent many years trying to adjust Aaron's medications, but after his third suicide attempt, Alex's younger brother was committed as well. With two of her family members in mental institutions, Amber decided to cut her ties with Iowa and run to New York with her boyfriend; he was going to be an actor while she was going to pursue ballet. They seemed to have it all planned out.

Alex was in a state of shock for several days as realization slowly sunk in-he didn't owe anyone anything. He no longer had to sleep with one eye open in case his drunken father tried to hit him. Alex didn't have to monitor his mother in case she tried to come after them with a butcher knife. The eldest Karev didn't have to count his brother's pills and make sure that he swallowed them rather than tucking them in his cheeks and later spitting them out.

He was free.

Freedom was empowering, but also very scary. Especially when you had no skills or education. How were you supposed to survive?

That's when friends are your saving grace.

Days earlier, a random call from April Kepner had literally saved Alex's life. The redhead was a publicist now, and needed help with a certain client. She hadn't given him many details, but had simply given him instructions and an address; she would explain everything when he arrived.

The 'instructions' his redhaired friend left nearly had the man running for the hills. Why was it necessary to get a physical, have blood drawn, and take a drug test? Who was April working for? The mob?

Alex's eyes roamed the building as his eyebrow shifted skyward. It was clear that someone had set him up. The two-story bed and breakfast looked like something out of a horror movie; a murderer had to be waiting for him inside. There was no way April would lead him to a dump like this in the middle of nowhere. "I'm out of here," he mumbled and backed away from the building.

"Alex, wait!"

The man jerked, seeing his college friend appear on the porch. "Are you okay?" he demanded, marching towards her. "Are you being held hostage or something?"

"No, not at all," April giggled and held out her arms. "The client I work for...well, let's just say she's very special and needs to be secluded. Gosh, I've missed you!"

Alex wrapped his friend in a hug before his eyes scanned her for signs of abuse. He still wasn't sure that something fishy wasn't going on here. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," the redhead promised. "Did you stop at the clinic?"

"Yeah," Alex grumbled.

"Good, then we should have your results soon," she smiled and took his arm. "Come on, Mark is waiting."

Alex's eyes roamed the bed and breakfast as April dragged him to a sitting room in the back. The place definitely needed some work, but it was decent. Secluded, but decent. It was clear that at one time, it was _the_ place to be.

"He's late," an older man stated as April motioned for her friend to sit down.

"We were talking," April snipped. "Lighten up."

A smirk crossed Alex's lips as he remained standing. It seemed the quiet girl had grown into a vocal young woman. Not to mention that April could possibly be considered hot now. Her hair was styled, she carried the perfect amount of make up, and the dress and heels gave her a sophisticated look. "I'm here now, that's all that matters."

The man raised an eyebrow before his gaze turned critical as it swept up and down the young man before him. "He appears to fit the job."

"I told you he would," April frowned.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Alex demanded, annoyed.

The man's eyes shifted to April. "You haven't told him?"

"No."

The man cleared his throat and extended. "Hello, I am Mark Sloan. Please, have a seat. We'll answer all of your questions."

"Alex Karev," Alex mumbled in return before sitting on the couch and watching as Mark and April sat in two chairs across from him. "Are you working for the mob? Just tell me if you are."

Mark chuckled and shook his head. "No, we do not work for the mob."

"Well, something shady is going on!"

April pursed her lips before speaking. "As you know, I am a publicist now. My job is to handle the public life of my clients. Mark is a manager; he handles the career of one of my clients."

"Okay?" Alex asked blankly as he looked between the two.

"One of our clients needs a new bodyguard," Mark spoke after clearing his throat. "That's where you come in."

Alex made a face. "A bodyguard? Seriously? You want me to be a bodyguard?" He nearly laughed, but April's frown stopped him in his tracks.

"I thought you'd be happy," his college friend said quietly. "It's a good position. The client is actually a nice one, and she makes sure that her people are taken care of. The salary is excellent, and the benefits are even better. If our client likes you...you'll be secure for the rest of your life."

Alex bit his lip as her words of temptation wrapped around him. Secure for the rest of his life... No more pulling double shifts to make the rent. No more extensions on the electric bill. No more Ramen noodles. "What would I have to do?" he finally asked as the publicist and manager stared at him. "I've, uh, never done this before."

April sagged in the chair in relief. A small part of her was afraid that her friend was going to explode and tell them both where they could go, and how quickly they could get there. She understood that this position could possibly be demeaning, but the redhead wasn't looking down her nose at Alex. The complete opposite. She _wanted_ him to take this position so that his life could finally be easy. Alex could travel the world, make good money, and he would finally be taken care of. "Mark?" she asked as the fax machine rattled beside her.

Mark extended his hand as April retrieved the papers and passed them to him. His blue eyes skimmed over the results before he looked to the man sitting before him. "Your physical is good, your drug test is clean, and your blood work is perfect."

"Thanks," Alex replied dryly. "Should I bend over and cough now?"

A slow smirk curved Mark's lips. "No, that will be after your probation period."

"Probation?" the young man interrupted. "Seriously?"

"If Jo likes you, you will have a probation period," Mark explained. "Then if you can actually _do_ the job, you'll become a permanent part of her staff."

"Jo?" Alex questioned. "Who's Jo?"

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Jo Wilson? Seriously?" he asked as the man's face remained blank. "You don't know who Jo Wilson is?"

"He's not from LA, Mark," April reminded him gently. "That's the main reason I suggested him. He's not some psycho fan that could harm her."

Alex's gaze dropped. He was touched that his friend thought enough of him to suggest him for...well, whatever this was. "Who is she?" he finally asked after looking back to the manager.

Mark retrieved a bag from the floor and opened it, pulling out a few pictures and magazine covers, handing them to the young man. "This is Jo Wilson," he explained as Alex's eyes widened slightly. "She is an actress, and currently the lead actress of the series _Scalpel_. It's a new medical drama that draws in about twenty million viewers a week."

"Nice," Alex praised as his eyes roamed the images of the stunningly gorgeous young woman.

"Jo is quickly becoming Hollywood's most sought after actress," April explained. "Her fanbase is growing by the hour, every magazine wants her on the cover, and she's even being considered for an Emmy."

"With this type of popularity comes the need for protection," Mark interjected. "Round the clock protection, Karev. Can you handle that?"

"Look after one spoiled princess?" Alex scoffed and returned the pictures to the man across from him. "Yeah, I think I can handle that."

"There's a lot to it, Alex," April stated. "You'll have to be with her at every event she attends. You'll need to be with her on the set of _Scalpel_. You will even have to be stationed outside of her hotel rooms."

Alex made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. "Why can't I just get a room down the hall?"

"With a star like Jo, there tends to be much...excitement when she's around," Mark explained. "The fans make grabs at her, and the paparazzi are constantly chasing her. Jo needs constant protection."

Alex tuned the manager out as his mind roamed. He wasn't all that thrilled about tagging along behind some Hollywood starlet, but he supposed things could be worse. Most of his high school classmates would kill to hang around a hot chick all day. And Jo was definitely hot. "I need to know what I'll be making before I decide to do this," he interrupted bluntly.

Mark and April exchanged a look, leaned in and whispered among themselves before April scribbled down a few numbers and passed a sheet of paper to Alex. "The first figure is your salary. The second figure is your insurance, which will be covered, and the third figure is your personal petty cash. In case things come up."

Alex's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He was probably making more than most lawyers! And his insurance was covered?! _And_ he had his own petty cash? "What's the catch?" he asked as his eyes met Mark's. "There has to be a catch."

"Jo has to like you," Mark replied simply. "Considering the close relationship the two of you will be having...she has to like you. If she doesn't, you're out."

"No pressure there," Alex muttered and looked skyward. "Okay, so when do I meet the princess?"

Mark and April exchanged another look. "You can meet her now," the manager finally decided. He pushed himself to his feet and left the room.

"You didn't tell me you were such a hot shot," Alex teased his college friend. "How did you get involved in all of this, Apes?"

"I bumped into her at a StarBucks one day," April laughed. "We hit it off, and...she hired me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." The redhead smiled. "Mark likes you."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"His bark is bigger than his bite," his friend assured him as Mark returned to the room with three women in tow.

"Alex Karev, this is Lexie Grey, Stephanie Edwards, and Jo Wilson," the manager introduced, motioning to the three women beside him.

"I thought I was only watching one," Alex stated, causing the three women to giggle.

"You are," a dark-haired girl smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Lexie Grey. I'm Jo's make-up artist."

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Edwards," the other woman introduced herself. "I'm Jo's stylist."

"So that must make you the infamous Jo Wilson," Alex remarked as his eyes moved to the brunette.

"Guilty as charged," Jo smirked as her head quirked and she examined him. "You look strong."

"I am," Alex gloated. "I wrestled in high school, and I can bench press three hundred pounds."

"Oh really?" Jo asked skeptically as her eyebrow raised. "Prove it. Pick up that chair." She nodded in appreciation as the man picked up the chair and lifted it over his head. "No one likes a show off," she rolled her eyes when he grinned at her.

"No one likes a snooty princess either."

"Alex!" April hissed as her eyes widened. Her friend had yet to realize that he wasn't speaking to a simple commoner. Jo was a star for crying out loud!

"That's how you see me?" the starlet asked as she stepped closer to him. "Some spoiled princess?"

"I call 'em like I see 'em," Alex replied with a shrug.

A sassy smile curved the brunette's lips. "I have so much to teach you."

Mark and April exchanged a look. She was going to do it; the starlet was going to break him in. "Does that mean you like him?" the manager spoke up.

Jo looked the man up and down. "Yep, I like him. You're hired." She turned on her heel and left the room, her stylist and make up artist running behind her.

"I got it!" Alex exclaimed and threw his arms out, wrapping his redhaired friend in a hug. "I'm hired!"

"I'm so happy for you!" April laughed as he spun her around. "But," she added and smacked his shoulder, "you can't talk to her like that. She's a star, and she deserves respect."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex rolled his eyes as he set his friend on the ground. "I'll practice my courtsey."

"Remember, this is probation," Mark spoke up as he retrieved a briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. "The moment she decides she doesn't like you..."

"I'm out, I know." Alex, Mark, and April sat at a round table as Mark began to explain the bodyguard's duties. He was to protect Jo at all costs. Everywhere she went, he was expected to go as well. He was to make sure that a respectable distance was kept between Jo and the fans at all times. If a paparazzi made a move to touch Jo, Alex was to intercede and use any means necessary to keep Jo safe. Any means necessary. They would deal with the fall-out at a later time.

As Mark continued to explain his duties and responsibilities, Alex's attention was drawn outside as something fell to the ground. "What was that?" he interrupted the manager as a thump sounded outside of the window. His brows furrowed as he moved to his feet and went to the window. "Wait a minute..." The bodyguard's eyes narrowed as a figure dropped to the ground. "That's Jo!" he exclaimed.

"Yep," Mark nodded.

"She's right on schedule," April remarked as the starlet retrieved the bag she'd dropped and pulled it onto her shoulder.

"She's running away!" Alex yelled as Jo started running towards the road.

"Go get her," Mark replied simply.

"What?!" the bodyguard sputtered.

"She's your responsibility," the manager reminded him. "Anyone could get her. Fans, the media, the paparazzi..."

"She's doing it on purpose though!" Alex argued. "I'm not saving her when she puts herself in danger!"

"She's breaking you in," April explained. "She does it to everyone."

"If you don't catch her and bring her back, you're fired."

Alex's eyes moved to the manager. "What did you say?"

"If you don't bring her back, you're fired," Mark repeated.

The bodyguard looked to his friend, hoping that the older man was pulling his leg. April's wide eyes told him that this was for real. "Shit," Alex murmured before running from the room.

"Fifty bucks says she gets away," Mark smirked at the publicist.

"A hundred says he gets her," the redhead countered.

Alex ran as hard as he could, bursting from the bed and breakfast and racing towards the road. "Jo, come on!" he yelled after her as the young woman continued to run. "I need this job!"

"Not my problem!" Jo called back over her shoulder. "Let's see what you're made of, big boy!" The brunette laughed as she reached the fork in the road and ran towards the left, headed for a convenience store.

Alex paused briefly to catch his breath as he evaluated the scene before him. If the actress made it to the convenience store, she was a goner and he was fired. The little heifer probably had this jail break planned and had a car waiting for her or something. He couldn't lose this job! He located the one thing that could save him and began running again.

Jo laughed to herself as her legs pumped harder, carrying her towards the convenience store. This was the third bodyguard Mark had attempted to hire since last week, and she managed to get away from each and every one of them. She'd teach that meat head to call her a princess! The starlet glanced over her shoulder, not seeing the rookie. Her brows furrowed as she slowed to a jog, then stopped and looked around.

The area was empty.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "You're not even going to _try_?!" she taunted into the quiet sky. The starlet lingered, looking for the man, but not seeing him. "You are so..." she muttered as she turned towards the convenience store.

"Fired?" Alex asked innocently as the actress bumped into him.

Jo stumbled back, clearly caught off guard. "How did you..." She made a face. "Stephanie's bike?" she asked and motioned to the purple bicycle the man tossed to the side. "Purple doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, well, I was told to protect you by any means necessary," Alex quipped. "So I improvised."

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Jo sassed. "You haven't caught me yet, stud."

"Tell it to Mark, Princess," Alex scoffed and grabbed the actress, tossing her over his shoulder cave-man style.

The starlet's entourage filed onto the porch of the bed and breakfast clapping, whistling, and laughing as the rookie brought the yelling woman back. April held out her hand and gave Mark a sweet smile as he slapped a hundred dollar bill into her palm. "Pleasure doing business with you," she smirked before looking to the actress. "What do you think, Jo? Did he pass?"

"Passed with flying colors," the brunette laughed as Alex set her on her feet. "You got a name?"

"Alex Karev."

Jo nodded in appreciation as her eyes swept up and down him. "Welcome to my services, Alex Karev."

Alex grinned and shook the woman's extended handed. "Thank you for the opportunity."

Jo smirked and quirked her head at him. "Not many people catch me...you know this means war, right?"

"Bring it on," Alex grinned. He had a feeling being a bodyguard wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Semi-Charmed Life

**A/N -Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! I know this is a completely new twist on our beloved Grey's characters, but I promise you that this is going to be great :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Semi-Charmed Life<span>

"Are you going to be okay?" April asked quietly as she passed her college friend a pillow and blanket.

"No, I'm not," Alex frowned, snatching the pillow and tossing it to the ground.

"You've already gotten an iPhone as part of the package," the redhead pointed out. "What more do you want?"

"A bed," the bodyguard snapped. "I want a bed."

April rolled her eyes and made a noise of disgust. "I know this sucks, but just bide your time, okay? You're not going to be stuck out here forever."

"What do you mean?"

The publicist rolled her eyes again. "Jo isn't down for all of this," she explained, motioning to the hotel door and floor. "She hates to think of the people who take care of her having to do this."

"Then why can't I have a room?" the man interrupted.

"Because you have to be close by in case anything happens," April sighed. "Just give it time, okay, Alex? Once Jo gets to know you and gets comfortable around you, you'll end up sharing a room."

"Oh really?" Alex asked, his eyebrows lifting.

"Not like that!" the redhead smacked him on the arm. "You'll have the adjoining room, and Jo will leave the door open. She just can't do that right now when she doesn't even know you." April hesitated. "Actually, _she_ would, but Mark won't let you. We've had some freaks apply for the job, and they almost hurt her..." Her words trailed off quietly.

Alex bit his lip, feeling like an ass. It seemed that Jo wasn't some snooty princess after all. Her little escape attempt showed that she had a fun side, and it also seemed the starlet was a caring, compassionate sort. Mark was the one who kept her innocence on a tight leash though, and the bodyguard couldn't fully blame him. The world _was_ filled with freaks. "Fine, I'll take the damn floor."

"Install Flappy Bird," April suggested sweetly. "It will definitely work off some of that aggression."

Alex rolled his eyes as the publicist turned, meeting up with Mark and discussing the plans for the next day on set. The bodyguard sat and extended his legs, jumping on the B&B wi-fi and installing some apps, music, and games.

Within the hour, the bodyguard wanted to murder his friend for suggesting that damn game! At first the sound effects were hilarious, but the laughter ended quickly as the aggravation took over and the man was ready to fling the phone across the hall. After giving up on the game, Alex set the phone aside and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

The man was jarred awake some time later by screaming. Female screaming. Alex was on his feet in a matter of seconds, realizing that the screaming was coming from inside Jo's room. "Jo!" He grabbed the doorknob, turning it frantically. The bed and breakfast was so old that it actually had a doorknob. "Jo!" Alex crossed the hall, building up momentum and breaking in the door.

Jo, Stephanie, and Lexie screamed again as the door came crashing in. "What are you _doing_?!" the starlet shrieked, grabbing the television remote.

Alex's brows furrowed as he scanned the room. "You were screaming!"

"We're watching a horror movie!" Lexie exclaimed.

The bodyguard's mouth dropped. "A movie? You're in here screaming like a bunch of girls because of a _movie_?!"

The three exchanged looks. "We are girls," Stephanie pointed out.

"I thought something was wrong," Alex breathed, running his hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" Mark demanded as he and April ran into the room, the manager taking a moment to observe the door.

"I thought something was wrong," Alex stuttered.

Jo bit her lip and slid off the bed. "We were watching a scary movie," she explained to her manager. "We screamed, and Alex thought we were in trouble."

Mark raised an eyebrow before looking back to the door. "You broke down the door?" he questioned the bodyguard.

"You said any means necessary."

A smirk tugged at the corner of the man's mouth. "That's coming out of your first check, Karev." He looked over to the actress. "Move down to my room, and I'll bunk in here."

"Seriously, Mark?" Jo sighed.

"I'm not taking any chances."

The starlet ran her tongue over her lip, deciding not to sass the man. Mark annoyed her at times, and she actually thought he was a bit over-protective, but he had her best interest at heart. "Come on, Hulk Hogan," she directed to Alex after gathering her suitcase.

April gave Alex an encouraging smile as he trailed behind the three women. "Come on, Mark," she spoke quietly, looking over to the manager. "Don't take it out of his check."

"I'm not," the older man admitted and ran his hand through his hair. "I just want him to know not to pull shit like this again."

The redhead sighed in relief. "Thank you." Her gaze shifted to the fallen door, and she laughed softly. "So, do you still have doubts about him?"

"Not really," Mark smirked. "I gotta go explain all of this to Susan." Susan was the owner of the bed and breakfast and had provided a safe haven for Jo for a few years now.

"This should take care of it," the publicist passed him a hundred dollar bill.

"You don't have to pay for it."

"I didn't," April smiled sweetly. "_You_ did."

"Try not to break this door down," Jo quipped as they approached Mark's room.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex rolled his eyes before sitting on the floor.

"You gotta admit," Stephanie spoke after Jo closed the door, "that was hot."

"Totally hot," Lexie chimed in.

Jo hesitated before grinning widely. "It was," she admitted, the three women giggling.

"You know, he's sort of good looking," Stephanie grinned as they sat on the bed.

"He is _very_ good looking," Lexie teased, nudging Jo's knee.

"I guess some would consider him attractive," the starlet shrugged.

The women exchanged looks. "You like him!" Lexie accused.

"I do not!" Jo exclaimed. "I don't even know him!"

"You don't have to know him to think he's good looking," the stylist smirked.

"Whatever," the actress rolled her eyes dismissively. She'd never admit it to her entourage, but Alex Karev had definitely caught her eye. He was certainly hot, but there was more to him than met the eye. The man had something bubbling beneath the surface that was drawing her to him like a moth to a flame. Jo had to resist though-getting involved with her staff would only end badly.

The next morning around five am, Jo opened the door of her room quietly, dressed in sweatpants and a tshirt. Her bodyguard seemed to be sleeping, and she'd be back before he woke up. The young woman bit her lip as she pulled the door closed gently and started towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex asked as his hand wrapped around her ankle, causing her to yelp.

"You scared me!" the actress exclaimed and hit his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"For a run," the brunette sassed. "And I _don't_ need a babysitter."

"I'm coming too," Alex ignored her and pushed himself to his feet.

"I'll be fine," the starlet dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"I said I'm coming."

"Whatever." The two left the bed and breakfast behind, taking a moment to stretch outside before beginning to jog down the quiet, foggy road.

"I thought you were going to run," Alex smirked as he kept up with the woman's light jog.

"Shut up," Jo frowned over to him. "Ever heard of a warm up?"

The bodyguard chuckled as the actress increased her speed, only to fall into a jog a few minutes later. It was clear to him that the pampered starlet wasn't used to actually busting a sweat. Normally he'd have ditched the slow pace and left her behind, but she was his responsibility. He had to keep an eye on her. Alex wasn't quite sure that his college friend wasn't setting him up; was this woman seriously all that and a bag of chips? And why did she need protection? Was someone _really_ going to harm her? Probably not.

Jo continued to jog down the road, turning back randomly and heading back towards the bed and breakfast. "Gotcha," she teased as it took Alex a moment to to catch up to her. "How do you know April?" she asked after he made a face.

"I met her in college," Alex answered. "She was coming out of the bookstore with this huge stack of books. She tripped, and I caught her. We just sorta went from there."

"Well, aren't you a prince charming," the starlet smirked. "Do you two have a thing?"

"What? God no," the bodyguard shook his head. "We're friends...I don't believe in messing up a good friendship with romance."

"Good point," Jo agreed with a nod of her head.

Alex hesitated before speaking again. "Did you really hire her as soon as you met her?"

"I did," the actress confirmed. "April is a nice girl, and that's hard to find."

"Tell me about it."

Jo smiled as the bed and breakfast came into view. "I'm not down for the sleazy side of Hollywood, so I wanted a publicist who could deal with that. Someone who wouldn't get me in more trouble, you know? Demand that I be someone I'm not..."

Alex nodded, somewhat impressed by the young woman. She seemed to have her head on straight. A silence settled between them before he spoke again. "So who are you dating? Some big shot actor?"

The brunette sighed heavily. "That...is a completely different story...a complicated story..."

"I'm sure I can keep up," the bodyguard smirked. How hard would it be for her to explain that she was dating Zac Efron?

Jo opened her mouth to explain the complicated situation Mark had put her in regarding Jackson Avery, but the words caught in her throat as a red mustang roared from behind them and squealed to a halt in front of them. Alex stopped, stepping in front of her protectively as a redhaired woman climbed from the sports car. "Addison?"

"You know her?" the bodyguard frowned as his arm crossed in front of the actress.

"Yeah, she's a pap."

"A pap?"

"Paparazzi," Addison spoke up as she approached the two. "Nice to meet you."

Alex frowned at her, refusing to shake her extended hand. "Just leave her alone, okay?"

The redhead's eyebrows lifted. "Who's the new guy, Jo?"

"This is Alex, he's my new bodyguard," the actress replied.

Alex looked between the two women who were speaking as if they were friends or something. "What the hell is going on?"

"We all have a job to do, Alex," Addison replied. "Unfortunately, mine is harassing celebrities." Her attention moved back to the brunette. "Jo, I'm so sorry for bothering you here, but..."

"How did you even know where I was?" the starlett interrupted. Mark generally ran a tight ship and kept her whereabouts a secret.

"I got a tip," Addison shrugged.

"A tip?" the bodyguard frowned. "From who?"

"Don't know," the redhead replied. "It was delivered to my email from an address that's been shut down."

"That's weird," Jo mused.

"Anyway," Addison continued, holding out her camera, "I'm really sorry, but Archer needs some money, and if I can just get a few shots to sell to _Rodeo Weekly_, I swear I'll leave you alone."

"Archer's in trouble again, huh?" the brunette asked as she pulled her hair from the ponytale and tousled her locks.

"Isn't he always," the pap rolled her eyes. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Jo smiled affectionately.

"Thanks, you're the best."

Alex shifted to the background as he watched the woman in awe. Any other spoiled princess would have screamed at Addison for interrupting her private time, but the starlet had a true heart of compassion, and was actually _helping_ the photographer. Maybe he had misjudged the woman after all. The man's thoughts were interrupted by a squeal of tires.

Addison jerked her head up as a silver sports car came into view. "It's Leah!"

"Oh no!" Jo shrieked.

Alex was immediately on alert. "Who the hell is Leah?"

"She's a _true_ paparazzi! She's crazy!" the actress exclaimed, her voice heightened.

"Get her inside!" Addison ordered as she started towards her car. "Run! I'll cut her off!"

Alex grabbed Jo's hand, half dragging her towards the bed and breakfast before the woman finally jarred into action. "Come on!" he exclaimed as Addison hopped into her mustang, cranked up the car, and headed straight towards the other car. The photographer shifted the car quickly, blocking the road. The bodyguard scooped the actress into his arms, running towards the building with all his might.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mark demanded as Alex burst inside with Jo in his arms. "Where have you been?!"

"I went for a run," Jo explained as the bodyguard set her on her feet.

"A run?" the manager asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was with her," Alex defended the starlet.

Mark calmed fractionally. "Talk to me. What happened?"

Jo hesitated, deciding to leave Addison out of it; Mark wouldn't be happy with her for agreeing to the pictures. "We were on our way back when Leah came squealing towards us..."

"Leah?" the manager interrupted. "Leah Murphy?"

"Yeah," the brunette answered quietly.

"How does she even know you're here?" Mark demanded, glaring over to Alex.

"I didn't tell her!" the bodyguard exclaimed. "I don't even know who the hell Leah is!"

"Calm down, Mark," April advised as she entered the dining room.

"Calm down?!" Mark exploded. "Do you even know what's going on?"

"Everyone here knows what's going on," the publicist replied pointedly, referring to the man's yelling.

"We've been coming here for years!" the manager continued to rant, pacing the dining room. "The paparazzi have never known about this place until _he_ got here!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Don't blame me!" he roared. "I don't even know who the paparazzi are!"

"Likely excuse!"

"Mark!" April snapped, raising her voice. "Alex didn't tell them."

"Well somebody did!"

The redhead took a breath. "We'll just leave, okay? There's no need to make a scene."

Mark laughed bitterly and shook his head, mumbling something under his breath as he stalked over to the window. "The place is surrounded."

"Oh nooooooo," Jo groaned, covering her head and lowering herself to the floor.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Alex spoke quietly, kneeling beside her. He wasn't sure if it was actually going to be okay or not, but he didn't like seeing the young woman upset.

April joined Mark at the window, pulling back the curtains and seeing the multiple camera flashes. "We'll do what we always do. Lexie!" The publicist turned, leaving the room to locate the makeup artist.

"Susan!" Mark barked, leaving the room as well to find the owner.

Alex cringed as the manager ripped into the bed and breakfast owner, accusing her of revealing Jo's location for money. "That man is something serious," he cracked to lighten the mood.

"Tell me about it," Jo muttered quietly, looking down to her hands.

The bodyguard bit his lip before wrapping his arm around the young woman's shoulders unsurely. "So who's this Leah chick?"

The starlet sighed heavily. "Leah is the true definition of a paparazzi," she began. "She's not like Addison, not at all. Leah doesn't respect anyone's privacy. She's crazy!" Jo shook her head sadly. "She's the type that would cause a car wreck, if you catch my drift."

"Oh," Alex said quietly. It was clear to him now why Jo was so upset. "Do you think someone emailed her your location too?"

"Probably," Jo shrugged. "There's obviously a leak somewhere..." Her words trailed off as a sadness filled her core; she didn't like thinking of someone in her entourage betraying her.

"Here's what we're going to do," April announced as she entered the room with Lexie and Stephanie on her heels. "We're going to send Lexie out first with the rest of your staff. Mark, Alex, and I will stay behind, and we'll leave with you once everyone follows Lexie, okay?"

"I hate doing this," Jo frowned.

"I know, dear," the publicist replied sincerely, "but she's going to be watched over. It's going to be okay."

"It's fine, Jo," Lexie spoke up brightly. "It's actually sort of fun. I get to wear your clothes and get a taste of the glamorous life."

The actress forced a smile onto her face, but it fell short.

"You know what to do, right?" Mark asked as Lexie stuffed her dark hair under the wig.

"Yep, it's not my first time," the makeup artist smirked. "How do I look?"

"You missed a few strands," the manager replied, stepping closer to her and taking the dark locks in his fingers. His eyes lingered on hers before he cleared his throat. "Just be careful, okay?"

Lexie nodded, then pulled on a pair of dark sunglasses. "I'm ready."

Jo hung her head as her staff surrounded Lexie and ushered her outside among flashing cameras and demanding questions. "I shouldn't have gone for a run."

"No, you shouldn't have," Mark agreed.

"Hey, get off her back!" Alex snapped. "She feels bad enough already, alright? She's entitled to run! It's not her fault that someone told them where she was!"

The manager's blue eyes turned ice cold as he stared at the younger man. "You're right, it's not her fault. But when I find out who's responsible for leaking her location...there will be hell to pay."

The actress sighed heavily as her manager stormed from the room with April on his heels. "Thank you," she said softly to Alex, looking over to him, "for defending me."

"Of course." Alex squeezed the woman's shoulders, realizing that maybe she didn't have such a charmed life after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Jackson Avery

Chapter 3 - Meeting Jackson Avery

The next morning Jo opened her door gently, biting her lip as her eyes landed on the sleeping bodyguard. She shifted to her toes, carefully placing her foot near his thigh, then eased around him and pulled the door closed quietly. The actress groaned as a weight surrounded her ankle.

"Did you seriously think I wasn't awake?" Alex asked dryly. "What are you doing? We're in the middle of the city, so you can't be going for a run."

The starlet sighed heavily before shaking her foot from his grasp. "I was going to the pool for a few minutes before the day gets started."

"Great, I could use a swim."

The brunette rolled her eyes as the man pushed himself to his feet. "Who said you were invited? And besides, I'm not going to swim."

Alex stared at her blankly. "Then why are we going to the pool?"

"I just want to get out of that room, okay?!" she snapped.

"Fine, do whatever you want, Princess!" the bodyguard snapped back. "Just know that I'm coming too."

"Whatever." Jo turned and moved to the elevator, stuffing her hands into her pockets as Alex joined her. The brunette was tired of being cramped in the hotel room, but she didn't want to be followed around like a child. Couldn't she just get five minutes to herself?! Was that honestly too much to ask?

Alex kept his mouth shut as he followed the starlet to the indoor pool. "You still thinking about yesterday?" he asked as she yanked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the pool. There had to be a reason for the woman's sudden change in mood.

"Is it that obvious?" the brunette finally asked quietly as she eased her feet into the water.

"Uh, yeah," the bodyguard replied before sitting next to her.

Jo bit the inside of her cheek before looking over to him. "I just...I hate it...I hate when that happens...I hate having to put other people in danger because of my crazy life..."

Alex watched as the young woman looked back to the water. "Lexie didn't seem to mind," he offered, not really sure what to say to console the actress.

"_I_ mind," Jo countered. "If something happened to her because of me..." The sentence fell short as she shook her head sadly. Jo wasn't sure what she would do if something happened to the people she cared for. "Sometimes," she mused after a silence settled in, "I just...I feel like I'm a bystander of my life..." The brunette wiggled her toes in the water, making a few splashes before speaking again. "It's like...I'm standing outside, looking in, but...I can't do anything to stop it..." She ran a hand through her hair and looked over to Alex. "I just never knew something I enjoyed would get so messed up..."

The bodyguard stared at her for a moment; it seemed the young woman was confiding in him, as if they were friends or something. Did she honestly have no one else she could talk to? "How did it all start?" he ventured carefully. "If you don't mind my asking."

The starlet looked back to the water. "Beauty pageants," she snickered. "My foster mom entered me in beauty pageants when I was two."

Alex's eyes widened. "F-Foster mom?" he stuttered on the word, not sure if he had heard her correctly. The actress, the princess, was a foster kid? Seriously?

"Yeah," Jo replied quietly, glancing over to him. "My parents abandoned me when I was a baby," she shrugged.

The bodyguard forced his face to remain emotionless; the last thing foster kids wanted was sympathy. Their life sucked enough already-they didn't need someone's pity on top of it. "So how did a baby pageant make you into this big star?"

"When I was six, this guy approached my foster mom about a commercial," the actress explained. "It wasn't much, I was just in the background, but then that lead to a few modeling gigs... Things didn't really take off until I left home when I was sixteen."

"What, your mom wouldn't let you be an actress, so you struck out on your own?" Alex teased.

"No, she was taking my money for drugs."

"Oh." Talk about putting his foot in his mouth! "Did she come after you or anything?"

"She tried," Jo shrugged, "but I had met up with Mark by then, and he protected me."

"Really?" the bodyguard asked skeptically. "He seems like a complete tool."

"He's not," the actress giggled. "Mark was the only guy who gave me a chance. When I left home and moved to LA, I didn't really get anything besides a few commercials, or a background part in movies, you know? Then one day Mark saw me, and he turned my whole career around."

"I bet he did," Alex replied dryly. The situation at hand was becoming more and more clear to him; Mark was protective of Jo because he was banging her on the side. The man had to protect his piece of ass. Why else would a random dude help a wannabe actress? The bodyguard was sure the young woman paid for her career each and every night.

The brunette frowned deeply and punched the man on the arm. "Mark's not like that, you perv!"

"Ow," Alex scowled over at her. "Look, what you two do isn't my business..."

"We don't do anything!" Jo exclaimed.

The bodyguard studied her for a few seconds. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," the starlet nodded. "Mark isn't like that. He said I had great potential, and he wanted to triple the money my foster mom took."

Alex pondered the woman's words; he didn't fully trust the older man, but he was glad that the actress at least got her money back. Plus the manager must be making tons off of Jo, but whatever. "Just know that I sleep outside your door now, so if you two are up to something, I'll find out eventually."

"You are so gross!" Jo shook her head with disgust, then looked over to the bodyguard, a smirk growing on her face.

Alex quirked his head. "What's that look for?" Seconds later the man was in the pool.

"Wet is a good look on you!" Jo cackled as he came sputtering to the surface. "Don't mess with a street kid!"

"Right back at ya, sister," the bodyguard grinned, moving towards her.

"No, Alex, don't!" the brunette shrieked as she attempted to leave the pool, but the man was too quick for her. "Please, I have to be on set in like an hour!"

"Not my problem," Alex chuckled as his hands settled at her waist. "Payback's a bitch, Princess."

"Don't, I'm serious!" The woman's pleas and shrieks were all in vain; seconds later she was in the pool with the bodyguard. "I'm going to kill you!" she exclaimed after coming to the surface.

"Won't that look good in the tabloids," he teased, splashing her. "Crazed actress murders staff in crime of passion."

"Jerk!" Jo laughed, splashing him back. Seconds later the two were in a outright war.

"What are you doing?!" a panicked shrill interrupted their fun.

The two turned to see Jo's publicist and manager standing near the lounge chair. "What's going on here?" Mark asked, an edge to his voice as his eye wandered between the two.

"We were just having a little fun," Alex frowned as a guilty look washed over Jo.

"We don't have time for fun!" April exclaimed. "We need to be at the set soon, and traffic is crazy this morning! Oh my gosh, we're going to be late! We can't be late again! Derek will kill us if we're late again! I've got to make some calls!" The redhead began punching numbers into her cell and scurried from the pool.

"Tell him we're stuck in traffic," the bodyguard quipped as he pulled himself out of the pool, then extended his hand to the actress.

"Good one," Jo giggled as he helped her from the pool. The breath caught in her throat as they bumped into one another.

"You okay?" Alex stuttered, suddenly aware that the woman was now wearing clinging wet clothes. His eye naturally wandered her, but stopped when Mark cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the brunette smirked. "Thanks for the swim."

The bodyguard turned, watching her leave, but stopped cold when his gaze met the hard glare of her manager. "What?!"

Mark crossed his arms over his chest as he took a menacing step towards the younger man. "I've seen it all before, Karev. Don't even try it."

"Try what?" Alex snapped, his temper flaring.

"You know what," the manager snapped back. "I've seen every trick in the book, and it's not going to work. So save yourself the time and do your job. And only your job." The man turned, stalking from the pool. Mark had seen many a man try to get close to Jo through the intimate position of being her bodyguard; all they wanted was the glory of bedding a high profile actress. And her money, always her money. The manager had hoped that the Karev kid would be different since he was a friend of April's, but it seemed Alex was following the same path as the others before him.

"Hey!" the bodyguard flung into the manager's retreating back. "Get your facts straight before you accuse me of something!" He resisted the urge to call the man an asshole.

Mark turned, raising an eyebrow. "The facts are clear as day," he stated and motioned to the pool.

Alex's eyes widened. "You're crazy! She pushed me in first! So I pulled her in. That's all. We were just having some fun!"

The manager studied the bodyguard; it seemed the young man was telling the truth. A part of Mark wanted to believe him, but...believing people is what nearly got Jo hurt. "Go pack," he ordered and turned on his heel. "We leave in an hour."

* * *

><p>"You have to be extra nice to Derek today, okay?" April rambled an hour later as the limo pulled away from the hotel. "He's already upset because we're late, but I told him we had a flat..."<p>

"Nice," Alex grinned.

"What kind of limo gets a flat?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's all I could come up with!" the redhead exclaimed and took a breath. "Anyway, Samantha will be on set today. Remember, the ten year old from Last Wish?"

"I remember," the actress replied softly and lowered her head.

"What's Last Wish?" the bodyguard asked as April leaned over and pat Jo on the knee.

"Terminal cases," the publicist replied quietly.

Mark cleared his throat. "Since we have a fan on set today..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what that means," Jo rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"You," the manager directed his tone to Alex. "There's going to be photographers gathered outside. We never know exactly how things will go, so..."

"Protect her by any means necessary," the bodyguard rolled his eyes. "I got it."

"I wonder if there will be any purple bicycles on set today," the starlet mused before giggling.

"Ha ha," Alex replied dryly.

"Jo, focus!" April exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

"Yes ma'am," the actress teased and saluted her.

The bodyguard sank into the background as his college friend rambled off the the day's agenda for the actress. Hair, make up, spending time with the dying child, a photo shoot, an interview...it all made Alex's eyes cross. How was one person supposed to do all of that in one day? It was at least a week's worth of activities! And when would Jo get some time to herself? He didn't hear anything about catching a movie or playing some video games. When did the actress have fun? "Wow," his mouth dropped as they approached a large warehouse with a sign reading _Scalpel_ nailed on the side.

"Welcome to the set," Jo grinned, ignoring her rambling publicist.

"It looks like a dump," the bodyguard deadpanned.

"All the fun is inside," the actress giggled as the limo came to a stop.

Mayhem ensued when the woman stepped out of the limo. People began yelling and cameras flashed like crazy. Alex followed closely behind Jo, watching for any sudden movements. The actress took her time, posing and smiling for the cameras. "It's easier if you give them what they want," she informed him as they stepped inside. "They're less likely to chase you down."

"They actually do that?" the bodyguard gaped.

"Yeah," Jo nodded before Lexie and Stephanie ran up to her.

"Derek is on the war path today!" Lexie exclaimed.

"We have to hurry!" Stephanie chimed in, grabbing Jo's hand.

"Where are you taking her?" Alex barked as they dragged the starlet away.

"Make up!" the girls called back.

"You don't have to follow her now," April stopped her friend from storming after the trio. "Just keep an eye on her when she runs her scenes."

Alex shook his head as his friend lead him to a table of snacks. "This is insane!"

"The life of a star," the redhead shrugged as she retrieved a plastic saucer.

"This isn't a life."

"It's _her_ life," April countered as she loaded her plate with multiple vegetables. "You'll get used to it."

Alex gave her a look before grabbing a saucer and loading his plate with cheese crackers. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this type of life. "I can't believe you're involved in all of this, Apes."

"Life has a way of surprising you," April smirked and stood to the side. "Mark was really pissed this morning about the pool thing, by the way."

Alex rolled his eyes. "What's his deal, anyway? He was saying some crap to me about knowing me or something... That asshole doesn't know me."

The publicist dipped her carrot in ranch dressing as she spoke. "We had a rough time a few years back. These creeps were getting through the background checks, and..." She sighed heavily. "One guy...it was bad..."

Alex could sense from the tone of her voice that it was serious. "Did he..."

"Almost," the redhead whispered. "Mark had to pull him off of her. He blames himself every day, and judges everyone by that guy. Just give him time to get to know you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Alex shrugged, Mark's behavior becoming more understandable. No wonder the manager was being so hard on him! "This place really looks like a hospital," he shifted gears as he scanned the set.

"Amazing, huh?" April grinned.

The bodyguard barely heard her. Jo, dressed in blue scrubs, was out of make up and looking over a script. Normally Alex would be gawking at the gorgeous woman, but something else had caught his eye. A man dressed in jeans and a tshirt was moving to the starlet's side. Alex's feet had a mind of their own, striding quickly towards the actress as the man's arm snaked around her waist.

It all happened in a blur. One second Jo was looking into the eyes of Jackson Avery, her supposed boyfriend, and the next second her bodyguard had Jackson's arm twisted behind his back and his face pressed to the wall. "Alex!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"You don't touch her, do you understand me?!" the bodyguard growled as he pressed the man against the wall.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?!" the man sputtered.

Jo grabbed Alex's arm, tugging on him urgently. "You've got to let him go!" she pleaded as Mark and April started towards them. "He's fine, he's fine!"

"This creep had his hands all over you," Alex snapped, tightening his hold as the man tried to wiggle away.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" the man yelled.

"That's Jackson!" the actress shrieked.

"Who?!" the bodyguard questioned.

"Jackson Avery!" April screeched. "Let him go!"

"He's an actor," Mark directed to Alex as he fought back a grin.

The bodyguard's eyes widened as he released his hold on the man. The actor. The famous person. Great, just great.

"Jackson, are you okay?" the publicist asked as he pushed away from the wall.

"Who is this jerk?" Jackson demanded, glaring at Jo.

"He's my new bodyguard," the starlet explained. "I'm sorry, Jackson, he didn't know!"

The actor rotated his shoulder, grimacing. "If anything is dislocated, I'll sue, I swear," he directed at Mark.

"Oh really, Avery?" Mark taunted. "Won't you have to ask your mommy first? She runs your career, right?"

Jackson's eyes shot daggers at the manager. "Keep him away from me," he growled before stalking off.

Mark shook his head and laughed as Jo scurried after her costar. "Nice work, Karev," he crowed, clapping him on the back.

"Ni-Nice work?" Alex stuttered, his eyes wide as the manager followed Jo. It was clear that he would never understand Mark Sloan. "What the hell just happened?" he directed to his college friend.

"That was Jackson!" April shrieked.

"I gathered that much," the bodyguard replied dryly. "Why did he have his hands all over Jo?"

"He's her boyfriend," the redhead sighed. "Well, not really, but kinda."

Alex looked at her blankly. "What?"

The publicist laughed nervously. "Jackson plays Jo's love interest on the show, and they have this huge fanbase."

"So?"

April rolled her eyes; it was clear that her college friend was not a fangirl. "They get more publicity if they act like they're dating in real life, you know? Fans love it when the actors are dating too."

"So they're not really dating?"

"No," the redhead shook her head. "It's a total PR stunt. They just go to some events together, do interviews together, you know, act like a couple. But they're really not."

Alex nodded slowly. He supposed it made sense. "Mark put her up to this, didn't he?"

"He said it would help boost her career, and he was right," April defended the manager. "Jo has gotten much more publicity because of her relationship with Jackson."

Alex scanned the set, stopping cold when he saw Jo caught in a pretty intense kiss with the man he'd had pinned against the wall seconds earlier. "So that's all fake?" he motioned to the pair.

The publicist froze, staring at the couple for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, it's all f-fake," she stuttered. "They're just acting." April swallowed hard before turning her back on the actors.

The bodyguard continued to watch as Jackson wrapped his arms around Jo and pulled her closer to him, practically inhaling her face. A heavy feeling settled in Alex's stomach. Acting or not, he didn't like Jackson Avery one bit.


	4. Chapter 4 - Late Hours

**A/N - My apologies for being late in writing/posting this chapter! I've had it outlined for weeks, but am just now getting to it! I'm wrapping up The Nanny, planning a sequel, working on Trials, and I got a video program & am playing with vids :D My creativity is going everywhere lol**

**You guys are very smart-you've picked up right away that April has a thing for Jackson :) Good job! Now, I just wonder if you'll realize the irony of some of these names hehehe Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Late Hours<span>

Jo tossed her hair over her shoulder as she rehearsed a scene with Arizona Robbins, a woman her age who was playing her resident. "But we're not doing anything!" she exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest.

The blonde actress raised an eyebrow. "What you do in your personal time is not my business, Williams. Not that I even _care_ anyway! All I'm saying is, if I catch him favoring you again, I'll make sure you don't see the inside of the OR for a month!"

The brunette opened her mouth to continue her lines, but shook her head instead. "God, you delivered that line perfectly!"

Arizona sighed with relief, bringing her hand to her chest. "You really think so? It's so hard for me to play this badass resident..."

"But you are badass," Jo encouraged with a smile. "Come on, let's keep going." She cast a glance to her script before looking back to her costar. "You can't do that! He's your boss!"

"I'm not afraid of him," Arizona sassed. A wicked smile curved the corner of her mouth. "You know, Williams, banning you from the OR _would_ be unprofessional of me. Perhaps I should just do the professional thing and let the Chief know of your relationship with Dr. Luddington."

Jo widened her eyes. "Please don't do that, Dr. Capshaw. Please! I'll do anything, I swear!"

The blonde's smile turned evil. "I was hoping you'd say that. You're on rectals today, Williams."

The actresses were interrupted by someone clapping. Glancing over her shoulder, the starlet noticed her publicist standing next to a man with a dark-haired child at his side. Jo was guessing it was the girl from Last Wish. "I need to..."

"I get it," Arizona nodded and pat her arm. "Great acting today. That scene is gonna rock!"

The brunette bid her costar farewell and joined her publicist. "Hey, April, what's up?"

"Jo, this is George O'Malley with Last Wish," the redhead motioned to the actress and then the man at her side. "Mr. O'Malley, this is Jo Wilson."

"Nice to meet you," the starlet spoke pleasantly and shook his hand. "You must be Samantha," she directed to the girl at his side.

The dark-haired, blue-eyed ten year old gasped. "You know my name?" Her eyes moved to Mr. O'Malley. "How does she know my name?"

"I told you, she's excited to meet you," George smiled and ruffled her hair. "It seems no introductions are needed."

A brief silence settled in before Jo extended her hand to the child. "Would you like to tour the set?"

Samantha's eyes widened. "I can do that?"

"Of course you can, come on!" The actress took the girl's hand and lead her around set, showing her the operating room, the pit, and the basic hospital hallway. A small part of Jo was slightly concerned that a ten year old was watching a show like _Scalpel_-the show's content was entirely too mature for anyone under sixteen. Not to mention all the blood and sex. Yeah, the show didn't show nudity, but...some of the scenes were fairly intense. Luckily the brunette wasn't required to participate in those scenes. Not yet, anyway. "So, how long have you been watching _Scalpel_?"

Samantha hung her head and bit her lip before casting a shy glance to the actress. "My parents won't let me watch it," she frowned. "They said it's an adult show, and I can't watch it. They just pull up your scenes on the internet so that I can see you."

Amid the relief, Jo melted inside. How precious! This wonderful little girl who was fighting cancer wanted to see _her_. "That's so sweet of you," she said as tears filled her eyes.

Samantha grinned. "I saw you in that Christmas movie last year, and I've been following you ever since. You're so pretty!"

"Not near as pretty as you!" The starlet lead the child over to her chair. "You wanna sit?"

The young girl looked to Jo's chair with wide eyes. "I can really sit here?" she whispered.

"Yeah, go ahead," the brunette smiled, her smile growing as Samantha's eyes lit up. "Keep it warm for a second, okay? I'll be right back." Jo passed her a soda before moving over to George. "What's the story with her?" she asked, nodding towards Samantha. "I thought Last Wish was cancer and stuff." It was clear the girl had a full head of hair, so she wasn't taking chemo or radiation.

"It's a brain tumor," George informed her quietly. "Inoperable."

"Oh no," the actress gasped.

"She only has a few weeks left."

Jo brushed the back of her hand across her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What does she need? Is there anything else she wants?"

George shook his head. "Meeting you was the last thing she wanted. Oh, and to go to Disney World." He chuckled sadly. "She chose you over Disney, Miss Wilson."

"April!" the starlet called, an urgency to her voice.

"Jo?" the publicist questioned as she hurried over.

"I want you and Mr. O'Malley to arrange for Samantha and her family to spend the rest of her time at Disney World, on me."

"O-On you?" April clarified, pulling out her phone and making notes.

"Yes," Jo nodded. "She can stay at whatever resort she wants, ride however many rides she wants to ride, and buy whatever she wants." Her gaze shifted to George. "Can you make sure all of this happens?"

"Yes, Miss Wilson," George nodded, nearly speechless. "Th-Thank y-you."

"April will give you the details." The starlet nodded before returning to Samantha. "Everything okay over here?" she asked brightly.

"Jackson Avery just walked in," the girl replied, her eyes fixed on the older man.

"You like him, huh?" the brunette smirked.

"He's so cute!"

Jo giggled. Ah, to be young and innocent again. "Would you like to meet him?"

"I can't meet your boyfriend!" Samantha exclaimed. "What would I say?"

Right. Her boyfriend. "He's a really cool guy." That much was true at least. "Come on." The starlet extended her hand and motioned for the young girl to follow her. "Hey, Jackson," she greeted as the two approached the actor.

"Hey," Jackson replied, turning towards the voice of his costar. "Who have you got with you, Jo?"

"This is my new friend Samantha," the actress introduced. "Samantha, this is Jackson."

"H-Hi," the girl stuttered, biting her lip and looking away.

"Samantha, that's a nice name," Jackson smiled. "What brings you to the set today, Samantha? Did you win a tour from the radio station?"

Jo stepped closer to him. "She's with Last Wish," she informed him quietly.

"Oh," his voice dropped, but he kept his face emotionless. "Did Jo show you the wardrobe?"

"No," Samantha shook her head.

"Well, come on," Jackson extended his hand to her. "I'm sure we've got a pair of scrubs that will fit you."

"I can have a pair of scrubs?!"

"I'll even autograph them," the actor winked.

Jo smiled as the two headed towards wardrobe. That side of Jackson, she liked. But the side of him that was snarling at her boyguard... The thought of Alex made her scan the set, spotting him in a corner alone. "Hey," she greeted after crossing the warehouse to join him.

"Hey," Alex nodded, taking a sip from his bottled water. "You done for today?"

"Not even close," the actress sighed. "Arizona and Callie are still running their scene."

"Didn't April say that Derek guy would be pissed if you were late?"

"Derek's a bit dramatic," Jo smirked and grabbed his bottle of water, taking a sip.

"Dude," the bodyguard frowned.

"Shut up," the brunette rolled her eyes and passed him the bottle.

"Can I sell this on eBay now?" he teased before taking another drink. After a few seconds of silence, Alex cleared his throat. "So, uh, is Jackson your boyfriend?" Yeah, yeah, he knew that April claimed they were only "acting", but that kiss looked intense.

"No," Jo shook her head and crinkled her nose. "God no."

"That kiss looked pretty convincing, Princess."

The starlet gave him a smirk. "You're not jealous, are you, Alex?"

"No," he shook his head and grinned. "God no."

"Ugh!" she slapped his arm, then looked out over the set. "Mark thinks being linked to Jackson will be good for my career. I've gotten more commercials, photo shoots, and interviews since dating Jackson, so I guess Mark was right."

"Sounds like prostitution to me."

Jo's eyes widened as she looked to her bodyguard. "_What_?!"

Alex shrugged. "You're getting pimped for higher bids." He shrugged and looked down. "I dunno...I guess I just wouldn't want to be dating someone unless _I _wanted to date them...I picked them, you know?"

"We're not dating."

The bodyguard raised an eyebrow. "Do you go out with him?"

"Only to public events."

"Do you kiss him?"

"Just when the cameras are around."

"You're dating him."

"Shut up," the actress rolled her eyes and spotted Jackson and Samantha returning from wardrobe. "Catch you later, Karev."

The next hour was taken up with the 'couple' giving Samantha the royal treatment. They took pictures with her, signed autographs, and even convinced Derek to put her in as an extra for a wide shot of the hospital lobby. The girl was on cloud nine! It was the best day of her life!

"Thanks for hanging with her," Jo said as she and Jackson waved goodbye to Samantha and George.

"She's a cool kid," the actor shrugged. "Sad story though."

"Yeah, really," the actress murmured and shook her head sadly.

"Jo! Jackson!" a familiar voice rang through the set.

"Crap," Jo muttered as Jackson's arm instantly slid around her waist.

"Meredith Grey," he confirmed.

Meredith Grey was the first photographer that caught wind of Jo and Jackson dating. Of course, she only took the bait that Mark fed her. "If it's not my two favorite lovebirds!" she greeted as she approached the couple. "Taking a break between scenes?" she asked, holding up her camera.

"Yeah, uh, we're up next," Jackson spoke as his costar went mute. "What a surprise to see you, Mer..."

The photographer's eyes settled on the brunette. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" Jo blinked, her mind drawing a blank.

Meredith sighed heavily. "I planned this photoshoot with April two months ago!"

"The photoshoot!" Jo jarred, snapping her fingers. "Right, right! I didn't forget you, Mer, I promise!" She made her eyes all wide and innocent and looked to Jackson. "I guess it just slipped my mind..." It never hurt to imply that her hunky boyfriend made all thoughts slip from her mind.

The photographer sighed dreamily. "You two are so lucky! Can I get a few shots of you together? It's for _The Guide_, so I'm sure they won't mind if..."

"Wilson, Avery!" Derek barked, marching over and interrupting the trio. "Arizona and Callie finally finished their scene, so I hope you're ready. We're way behind, and I'd like to get this in three takes, max."

"Derek, I was talking to them," Meredith frowned, her hand going to her hip.

"Sorry, I've got an episode to shoot."

"It won't take long, I promise!" the photographer insisted. "I need just a few shots of Jo, and maybe one or two of her with Jackson. It will only take fifteen minutes, I swear!"

The director hesitated, his eyes moving up and down the woman. "Fine, but on one condition." His eyes danced as his tongue smoothed over his lower lip.

Meredith felt a blush rise in her cheeks, but forced her tone to remain confident. "What is it?"

"You have dinner with me tomorrow night," the man proposed.

"I have plans," the photographer sassed.

"Friday night then."

"I might be busy then too..."

"Then you don't get my actors," Derek smirked.

"Okay, fine," Meredith agreed with a teasing smile before turning her attention back to the couple. "I promise, I won't take much of your time."

Jo, Jackson, and Meredith moved to a quiet corner where Meredith set up a quick backdrop, lights, and began snapping pictures. "You did it again," Jo hissed as the photographer left to get another roll of film.

"Did what?" Jackson snipped, putting a distance between them.

"You grabbed my ass! You know I can't stand it when you grab my ass!"

"Like you have one," the pretty boy quipped. "Besides, it was for Meredith's benefit, not yours."

"Ugh," the starlet frowned, rolling her eyes. "And you totally caught me off guard with that kiss earlier!"

"It was practice for when the cameras are on us, cupcake."

"Don't call me cupcake!" the brunette snapped as Meredith returned. "I can't stand it when you call me cupcake!"

"I know," her costar grinned.

"Aww, are you having a lover's spat?" the photographer asked with a pouted lip.

"You caught us," Jackson spoke up smoothly before Jo could ruin things. "She wants thai for dinner, and I want sushi. Maybe we'll compromise and order hibachi instead."

Jo rolled her eyes as Meredith giggled and drooled all over the cocky actor. 'Dating' Jackson drove her _crazy_. Freaking crazy! She hated being tied to someone for a popularity boost, and it was clear that Jackson resented it as well because he annoyed her as much as possible. Her costar _purposely_ did things to piss her off, and the starlet was ready to shove her knee between his legs and tell Mark to kiss her ass. "Hibachi sounds great," she jarred as two pairs of eyes settled on her.

"The spat is over," Meredith announced happily and held up her camera. "Let me grab a few more shots, okay?"

Jackson removed himself from the shoot; he wasn't Jackson Avery, the actor who was forced into this ficade of a relationship to boost his career. No, he was Jessi Luddington, the doctor who was quickly falling for his intern Camilla Williams. Forcing his mind to enter the mind of the character was the only way the pretty boy could stomach feigning romance for his costar. Not that Jo wasn't gorgeous, but Jackson just simply was not interested. Not even a little bit. As Meredith continued snapping pictures, the actor's gaze naturally shifted to the one person he _was_ interested in.

The redhead was staring at him as well and turned away quickly when his eyes met hers.

April couldn't stomach watching Jo and Jackson paw all over one another and pretend to be in love. Yes, the publicist knew it was a stunt and that the two were pretending, but...it still hurt her to her core to see the guy she was crushing on shove his tongue in someone else's mouth.

"Beautiful!" Meredith grinned and snapped a few more pictures. "These are going to look great! I'll send you the proofs as soon as they're developed."

"Thanks, Mer, you always make me look beautiful," Jo praised as she stepped away from Jackson.

"It's easy to do, trust me," the photographer smiled as she gathered her things. "I'll touch base with you soon."

Alex felt himself relax slightly as the woman left and the two actors separated. He couldn't explain it, but the bodyguard did _not_ like what was going on with the costars. Sure, they could say it was for publicity all they wanted, but...a man couldn't kiss someone as beautiful as Jo and not feel anything. It wasn't possible! Jo was gorgeous! A man couldn't touch her and think nothing of it. Again, not possible! Alex wasn't buying this whole publicity stunt. Maybe the actor really had a thing for Jo, but she couldn't stand him? Rejected him a few times even? Maybe _Jackson_ was the one who approached Mark just so he could cop a feel of a beautiful woman. Whatever was going on, the bodyguard planned to get to the bottom of it!

Hours passed as the actors rehearsed scene after scene. It was amazing that a two minute segment of a television show could actually require an hour of filming; everything had to be _just right_ according to Derek. Derek Shepherd was a perfectionist, and he wanted everything perfect-the perfect tone, the perfect look, and the perfect delivery.

Late into the evening, the director finally turned and yelled, "That's a wrap!"

Jo yawned as she approached her entourage. "Back to the hotel?" she asked and turned tired eyes to Mark.

"Afraid not, kiddo," the manager replied. "We've got to meet Reed in twenty minutes."

"Oh, that's right," the starlet sighed. "The interview for _Rising Star_."

"You remembered," April chirped and handed the actress a bottled water.

"Can't you reschedule?" Alex frowned as his eyes remained on the brunette. It was clear to him that the woman was exhausted.

"We can't," the publicist shook her head. "Tomorrow is even more packed than today!"

The bodyguard's frown deepened as the manager and publicist lead the tired actress to the limo outside. How could they keep pushing her?! Jo had already had a long day, and if tomorrow was even busier, the girl needed her rest. "I think she needs to go back to the hotel."

"You're not paid to think, Karev," Mark snapped. "Now get in the limo."

The bodyguard did as he was told, but he made sure to give the manager a go-to-hell look before climbing into the limo. Alex gazed out of the window and ignored the conversation circling around him; it was probably best if he didn't know what they'd put the young woman through the next day.

An hour and a half later, Mark, April, and Alex sat at one table while Jo and Reed sat at a smaller table adjacent to them. Mark always made sure to keep a close eye on the starlet-he gave her a bit of a freedom, but he was always near in case things went wrong.

The more Alex saw, the more he realized how poorly he had misjudged Jo. Sure, it seemed her life was amazing on the surface, but...he was tired after one day in her life, and he was only her bodyguard! What _must_ the actress feel like? In ten hours the starlet had entertained a sick child, done a photoshoot, shot several scenes for a hit series, and now she was having an interview over dinner? When did the woman ever get a moment of down time?

"I still can't believe you put Jackson to the wall," the manager chuckled, interrupting his thoughts.

"How was I supposed to know who he was?" Alex frowned. "I saw some guy groping Jo, so I had to stop him."

"He wasn't groping her," April said quietly.

"His hand was on her ass," the bodyguard countered. "Anyway, what's the deal with him, Mark? Jo said you set her up with him?"

"He's good for her," the older man shrugged before taking a sip of his wine. "Jackson has been in the business a few years longer than Jo, so he has good connections. When their characters hooked up on the show, I saw an opportunity. They can be the new Edward and Bella."

"The new what?"

"_Twilight_," April whispered to her friend. "The fans went nuts when the actors were dating in real life. Their careers soared, and they benefited from one another."

"Until that whole cheating incident," Mark shook his head. "Amateurs."

Alex sat quietly for a few moments before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry about the whole pool thing. I didn't think it was that big a deal..."

"_Everything_ with Jo is a big deal."

"Yeah, I get that." The bodyguard took a sip of wine before speaking again. "I just thought she could use a little fun."

"It's fine," Mark replied. "Harmless fun is fine. Just make sure the fun remains harmless."

Alex swallowed a lump in his throat; it was clear that the manager was basically warning him to not try anything with Jo.

The older man took a sip of his wine and glanced over to Jo, watching the starlet yawn. His eyes narrowed as she yawned again. "Reed, we're done," he announced and tossed his napkin onto the table.

"Wh-What?" Reed stuttered, looking over as the man approached the table.

"We're done," Mark repeated and motioned for April and Alex to join him.

"I've barely asked ten questions!"

"We'll conference call tomorrow," the older man stated and motioned to the actress. "Jo has had a long day, and she's exhausted. We'll do this another time."

"But..."

"We will do this another time."

Reed grit her teeth. "Okay, fine. Call my office tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Mark shrugged as he paid the tab. "Come on, Jo, we're going to the hotel."

"I'm fine, really," the starlet said between yawns.

"You're not fine, you're exhausted. You need your rest."

The actress didn't have the energy to argue with him, because deep down she knew that her manager was right. She hadn't gotten much sleep over the past week, and today had taken _a lot_ out of her. Plus, the thought of a warm bed was too much to resist.

Alex put his arm around Jo's waist as she staggered from the table. "I've got you," he said quietly as he caught her when she tripped.

"Thanks, Karev," the brunette murmured between yawns.

The bodyguard helped her into the limo and sat beside her, encouraging the starlet to use his shoulder as a pillow and rest her eyes. Moments later she was sound asleep. When they arrived to the hotel, Alex helped Jo from the limo and lifted her into his arms. "I've got her," he assured Mark when the manager raised his eyebrows.

"Keep those hands where I can see them, Karev."

Alex rolled his eyes as Mark followed him to Jo's room. "I can take it from here, man. I'm just going to put her to bed."

"Then you won't mind my company."

As annoying as it was, the bodyguard couldn't blame the man for being protective of the starlet. Especially after their history. Alex eased her onto the bed gently, not bothering to even take off her shoes; Mark would probably break his arm. Instead, Alex pulled the blanket over her and took his post outside of her door.

It was becoming more and more clear to him why he was called to be Jo's bodyguard. April had always believed in fate, and she had spent their entire friendship telling Alex that everything happened for a reason. Nothing was coincidental. There were no accidents.

As he sat outside of her hotel room, Alex realized that being Jo Wilson's bodyguard had in fact happened for a reason. It was his job to free the starlet from her prison and show her what it was like to have a real life.


End file.
